The control of noise emanated from revolving textile spindles has been a continuing problem for the textile industry for many years. A typical textile machine includes 140 to as many as 504 spindles which rotate at operating speeds ranging from 8,000 rpm to 14,000 rpm. At such high speeds, even minimal unbalance in the spindle and bobbins create vibration and generate noise. The bearings within the bolsters of the spindle assembly are an additional source of noise. Moreover, since the spindle-bolster assembly is mounted directly to the machine rail, the combined noise level produced by the spindle and bobbin vibrations and the bearings is transmitted directly to the machine rail which further magnifies the noise intensity. Unless the mounting assembly which secures the spindle and bolster to the machine rail includes some form of vibration and noise attenuating means, the noise levels developed within a textile plant can be literally deafening.
Although a concerted effort has been made by the textile industry to design mounting systems capable of reducing noise to acceptable levels within their plants, most of the prior art arrangements are unduely complex and from a practical and economic standpoint are of little value. In addition, such prior art designs generally may not be retrofitted to existing spindles without costly and time consuming alterations.